


Infection

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Daddy Yondu, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, Parent Yondu Udonta, Sick!Yondu, Sickfic, Team as Family, Teenage Peter, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: “It’s not dangerous. But the infection is working through his system.” She peeled the pad from the wound and made a face.The skin around the wound is hot and dunked into a dangerous purple. But the stitches are still good.“Will he die?” The boy asked.A groad came from Yondu.“I ain’t dying boy.” He said and groaned even louder while the doc cleaned the wound.





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload this during the Yondu week. But i was so busy because of the upcoming comic con.... Now the convention is over and i finally could upload this.  
> Hope you like it!

Yondu had that before. An infected injurie. This is the second time where he got it as a Captain from his own Ravager clan.  
There was a fight on Contraxia. A desperate Man tried to attack the Ravagers. He screamed a lot about how much he hated the Ravagers, it seems like one of the clans killed his family in an accident.  
And the man lost his mind after the death of his beloved.   
Yondu knew this feeling, he lost everything a couple of times. It’s hard to deal with.  
This man tried to attack Peter and screamed something like he wanted to ‘save’ the boy by killing him.

Yondu managed it to react in the last minute, he stopped the attack by holding the arms from the man in his hands. But he hadn’t seen the other pair of arms under his jacked.   
One of the arms had a rusty knife and rammed it into Yondus abdomen.  
The man would have killed the boy. Again he got an injurie because he wanted to protect the Terran.  
His purple blood spilled into the snow.   
He didn’t feel the pain from the knife. Quickly he whistled for his arrow, and a second later, the man was dead. At least he was now at the same place like his family.  
Kraglin rushed over to support his Captain. The other Ravagers stood there in shock. Usually nobody is so stupid enough to attack a Ravager Captain.

Tullk got the boy to his side and pressed his face into his chest, so the boy couldn’t see what had happened.  
The 15-years old shacked from adrenalin and fear.  
Normally Ravagers wouldn’t harm any kids, and they all tried to protect Peter. He still had this baby face and he was still soft.

Kraglin brought him to the Doctor couple at the Eclector.  
Mr. and Mrs. Handy. This couple worked for the Nova a long time ago. They were one of the best Doctors at Xander. But they got kicked out after they stole some medication for the common daughter.   
Yondu found them in custody and hired them to work for him.   
The daughter died without the medication. And the Nova wanted to execute the couple. They had nothing left. Beloved daughter dead and no home.  
The Centaurian stole every medication on Xander for the couple. And some years later, there was Peter. They took good care of him like godparents.   
Mr. Handy had short black hair and always a bandana on his forehead to hide a scar he got from the Nova.  
Mrs. Handy was a still beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Always wearing a ponytail. They both looked odd at the Eclector. So brave, but they were a strong couple. None of the Ravagers wanted to piss them off.

Mrs. Handy got the knife out of his abdomen and took care of the bleeding.  
The rust got into his bloodstream.  
“We don’t have any antibiotics.” She said and put a sterile pad on the wound.  
“A infection will set in in a couple of hours, right?” Yondu asked and looked at the woman, she nodded, and then he looked to his First Mate.  
“Kraglin. You will get the command of the Ravagers until I’m back on my feet. Now I’m useless. But we need Antibiotics and make sure the Doctors get everything they want. Head to Knowhere.” Yondu said and stood up from the operation table.  
“Captain Udonta! You should not left the Med bay!” Mr. Handy said.  
“I’m getting more sick here because of the sterile smell. I can also lie down in my quarters.” Yondu said.

Kraglin got the Captain into his Quarters and made sure everything is fine. The Doc couple gave him some medication for the pain.  
“I will hurry, Captain.” The man with the Mohawk said.  
“You know Kraglin. I can count on you. And even without the medication I will survive.” He said and lied down on his bed.  
“I know Sir.”  
Kraglin saluted and left the room.

A couple of hours later the fever set in. Centaurians running hotter than any other species.   
Someone knocked on his door. Yondu moaned just weakly. But the person entered the room.  
Yondu managed it to open his eyes and saw the teenager.   
“You ok, Pete?” The Centaurian asked and tried to sit up. But he failed. A sharp pain around the wound wouldn’t let him sit up.  
“Yeahr. I’m ok. I brought you some water. Mrs. Handy said you needs it.” He said and put the glass on the nightstand.  
The Terran sat down on a chair next to the bed.   
Yondu lied there on the bed, furs wrapped around his hip. His upper body was naked and Peter could see the scars on his right shoulder, the chest and the sterile pad on his abdomen. The skin around the bandaged are painted purple. His Captain looked like he was really in pain.  
“Do you need anything?” Peter asked while he still had his eyes on the scars on Yondus shoulder. These scars were from a Kree called Duar. They attacked him a year earlier.

Peter looked again at the chest from Yondu. The sweat begun to float into something that looked like a skin fold. But it was different.  
The young boy didn’t know much about Centaurians.  
“If you want to help me. Tell me something or speak with me. I don’t like the feeling about this ‘death bed’ thing.” Yondu said and looked at the Terran.  
Peter nodded.  
“What is that?” he asked and pointed at Yondus belly. “It looks like a skin fold.”   
The Captain smiled. “It is a pouch. Centaurian adult got them to carry the babys.”  
“Like a Kangaroo!” Peter said and his eyes lighted up.  
“A what?”   
“It’s an animal from earth.” Peter said and smiled.

“114,8°.” Mrs. Handy said and looked at the display from the scanner. She seemed worried.  
“Is that bad?” Peter who was next to her asked. They looked both down at the panting Centaurian Captain.  
“It’s not dangerous. But the infection is working through his system.” She peeled the pad from the wound and made a face.  
The skin around the wound is hot and dunked into a dangerous purple. But the stitches are still good.  
“Will he die?” The boy asked.  
A groad came from Yondu.  
“I ain’t dying boy.” He said and groaned even louder while the doc cleaned the wound. She gently removed the puss.  
“Fucking hell.” Yondu swears. “I always hated this. It’s the fucking same when the fucking Kree cut off my fucking fin.”   
“Hey. Calm down Captain.” Mrs. Handy said. “The kid is still here.” She bandaged the wound up and put the furs over the legs again.  
“Come on Xia. The boy swears even more than I do.” Yondu moaned.  
The Doc gave Peter a dangerous glare.

Yondu got a wet cold towel on his face. Just on the eyes, forehead and a part of the fin.   
He slept some hours, thanks to the painkillers from Doc, and woke up from a knock on his door.  
“come in.” he said still weakly.  
“Yondu? I had a nightmare, Retch is bulling me and I’m cold. Can I sleep with you?” It was Peter. And Yondu could hear the boy lied to him. But he didn’t say anything.  
“before they eat you. Okay.” He said and Peter got to his left side.  
The Terran climbed up on the bed.  
“Kraglin will be here in a couple of hours.” Peter informed him.   
Even in this unmovable state, Yondu got one of the furs and put it over the young Terran.  
“You should sleep kid. I’ll be still here when you wake up.”  
“You promise?” Peters voice cracked and some tears left his eyes.  
“I’m sorry you always got in trouble because of me.”   
Right now the Centaurian were in no state to deal with a crying boy. But he removed the towel from his eyes and looked at the Terran with this annoying cute baby face.  
“I promise. I will not die because of a tiny infection.” A smile came from Peters and he lied down next to his captain. “Thank you.” He mumbled.  
“And now sleep runt. I will try to do the same.”

Together they slept side by side till Kraglin finally arrived with the antibiotics for the infection.  
Kraglin smiled and took a quick picture of them before the Captain woke up.  
It was cute to see the boy cuddled next to Yondu and comforted him with his presence.  
The Doctors injected him the medication and two days later he was back on his feet to rob the bank from A'askavariia.


End file.
